The goal of this project is to extend Robert Englehardt's work with T1r imaging for MR histology. We will start with spectroscopy measurements to a) become familiar with the spectrometer and associated support hardware and b) develop a calibration technique by which we can measure the accuracy of imaging measurements. The project will move eventually to the implementation of a spin lock imaging technique based upon projection encoding. The hope is that a spin lock preparation pulse might be applied, magnetization could then be stored along the longitudinal axis followed by repeated alpha pulses with projection encoding much like a fast spin echo sequence. We will exploit the robustness of PR to view variation to allow significant reduction in image acquisition over that developed by Englehardt.